The Starting Point
by FredandLili
Summary: Everybody makes wishes. They can't help themselves, it's part of their nature. But what if they came true. Even those crazy ones, like maybe going to a different universe. Rachelle was nothing special before the day she turned 15. When Rachelle is transported to a fictional world, she thinks that it can't get any more bizarre, but little does she know. This is just the beginning.
1. The Boy In The Ice Burg

Hey. This is the first chapter in a new story that I am starting. This will be the first book of the series that I plan on doing. Hope that you like it and that you can't wait to read more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Mondays. Who in their right mind likes Mondays. People who actually like their jobs. Well, if only there were people like that in the world. Because who likes their job in this world. Everybody gets stuck with a job that they didn't ever want. Stuck going through the motion in a life they never wanted to live. So what do they do? They turn to entertainment. Worlds of fiction. Full of characters that are more amazing then anyone that they would ever know, and they follow them along their journey. Being there with them in spirit. And how many of those people would not give up everything that they have in the world to be there with them, going on those amazing and thrilling journeys. But unfortunately, that is impossible but that doesn't stop them from dreaming. Or me for a fact.

So as I sit here in fourth period math, I debated the likely hood of someone being transported into another universe, one of which contains the universe of a fictional world. Could a device be created that would allow people to go to another universe, just like the Lutece twins did in Bioshock Infinite. But do these universes that these characters live in even exist? Or are they just an imagined world? One that even if we could go into different universes we would never be able to find because they never existed in the first place. But maybe we could find them. Some people speculate that these worlds of fiction come through the cracks of the universe, seeping into the minds of people who can hear them. I would like to think that they exist out there somewhere, just waiting for us to find them. I know I would jump at the chance to live in a fictional world. It just seems so much better than the one we live in, more dangerous but better. Not that I hated my life. It was fine, average, boring. I had friends, if that's what you would call them. I made nice grades and was very smart, but maybe I just really like learning. I didn't get bullied or noticed by anyone, even my own friends forgot about me most of the time. Not that it bothered me all that much, maybe made me a little lonely but I knew it was just because of how quiet I was. Not that I was shy, I didn't fear talking to people, I just didn't have anything to say to them so I didn't say anything at all. Maybe that's why I dove my life into fictional worlds, I spent more time with fictional characters than I did with actual people. But who could blame me. Hang out with hormonal, immature teenagers or 900 year old time lord that travels the universe saving thousands of people; I think the choice is pretty obvious.

I let out a deep sigh as I closed my notebook hearing the bell ring for school to be over. I shoved the notebook into my book bag before slinging the bag over my shoulder and heading out of the class room into the busy hall. I slowly walked with the flow of people around me, wishing that they would walk faster than what they were so I could get home and relax. Once I got out of the busy hallway I made my way outside to start on my one mile trek back to my house. Before opening up the door and going outside, I slipped my bag off my shoulder and on to the ground as I put on the jacket I had been carrying over my arm for most of the day. It was still pretty chilly outside as it was only the beginning of March, March 4th to be exact. 15 years after the day I was born. Not that it was a big deal; a few people had wished me a happy birthday, mostly acquaintances that had seen a notification from Facebook. I wasn't a big birthday person. So what I'm exactly one day older than what I was yesterday, it's not like we magically grow a year older on that exact day. We grow throughout the year so what makes today any more special than all the other days. I particularly liked the way Koreans did birthdays. At New Year's everyone became one more year older all together. I think that's much better than everybody celebrating their own singular birthday. But that was my opinion on the matter.

I wrapped my jacket around me as the cold winter wind bit into my skin making me wish that the wind would just stop, but unfortunately I live in Kansas. And as always, the wind never stops blowing. Beside the freezing wind it was pretty nice day out. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there wasn't any snow on the ground making my feet cold. It was quite peaceful as well. You could hear the birds singing to each other and the tree branches swaying in the wind. Several minutes later of walking I arrived at my house. It was a nice house that we had moved into not that long ago. It had six bedrooms, three of which were unfinished in the basement. It wasn't exactly what we were wanting, but we settled. I walked in through the garage that was empty of cars showing that my mom and step dad were both not home and that I had the house to myself. I enjoyed the time I had by myself at home, and after school was about the only time that I ever got it. My brother, as much as I loved him, was super hyperactive. Ever since he started going to school it had only gotten worse at home. He was nice and calm at school so when he came home he used up all the energy that he hadn't used at school, which was a lot. So I enjoyed the alone time that I actually got peace in this house, with no one watching me or judging me where I could just be free and myself.

I made a quick pit stop at my bedroom throwing my bag and jacket inside before going to the kitchen and looking for some food to eat. I usually didn't eat the nasty school lunches that were served and instead I waited until I was home to eat. I opened up the fridge to be disappointed by the food which was stored with in it. Instead I went to the cupboard and pulled out a package of ramen noodles which was usually what I ended up eating most days. I wasn't the healthiest of person, but these days who really was. Being healthy take too much time to fit into peoples busy schedules and who even knows how to be healthy anyway, it's not like they teach you in school. I unwrapped the package of noodles and placed them in a bowl when sharp pain resonated within my body. My body fell up against the counter, unable to support itself. My teeth clinched together as my nails dug into my palms, almost as if my body had no other defenses. My legs collapsed underneath me sending my arms flying wildly around trying to stop the fall, but all they managed to do was knock off the bowl that sat on the counter, spilling the uncooked contents next to me. My head hit the ground with a hard thump sending my world spinning around me. The raging sharpness that filled my body left me blind to my surroundings. My body twisted and contorted trying to get away from the source of this agony. Blinded with the pain that had filled my body, I failed to notice that the room around me was slowly fading away. Then as quickly as it had come the pain was gone through out my body, but I didn't have time to relax as the ground beneath me was gone with the rest of the room. I fell through air, the wind whipping around me. I let out a scream, maybe for someone to hear me or maybe just because screaming made me feel like I had a little more control over the current situation. I closed my eyes and waited for the landing that would surely be my demise.

The air stopped rushing past me telling me that I stopped falling, but I still didn't open up my eyes for the fear that when I opened them I would see that I was dead. The first thing that I realized was that if this was the afterlife then it was very cold and snowy. I felt snow under my hand, maybe I wasn't dead. I slowly opened my eyes, fearing what I would see when they were open. At first I couldn't see anything due to the light streaming into my eyes but once my eyes were focused I saw a white thing right in front of my face making me jump back slightly. Now that it wasn't so close to my face I could see that the object was actually a spear and at the end of the spear was a boy about my age. He looked familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. His eyes stared down threating, sending non-exist daggers towards me as his mouth moved up and down. He's talking. Oh, he's talking to me!

"Huh? Sorry were you talking to me?" I asked him as innocence as I could. If I hadn't been so freaked out by the currents events then I would have chuckled at his expression towards my comment. His scowl deepened but I could slightly see a pull at the corners of his mouth telling me that he was slightly amused by my actions.

"Yes," He replied to my question slightly annoyed. "Now, as I was saying before who are you? What are you doing here? Are you with the fire nation?" His stare hardened and became deeper with each question that he asked. My eyes widened with fear and my mouth dropped open not sure what to respond with. But more importantly, fire nation? No. No freaking way. I must have miss heard him. I looked back at him and realized where I had recognized him from. Avatar the Last Airbender. No way. This, this, this is just crazy! I'm dreaming. I must have had seizure and this is a coma induced dream. Do seizures even put people in a coma? I don't know but what I do know is either I'm dreaming or I'm insane. I looked around at my surroundings and that's when I realized, this is a cartoon. And I don't mean Avatar the Last Airbender; I knew that was a cartoon, but the area around me looked like an actual cartoon. What was even weirder was that I hadn't noticed it before, and even now it was like my mind wanted me to forget that the world was supposed to look different and this is what it had always looked like. It's like I know it looked like a cartoon, but I didn't want to know that it looked like a cartoon.

My attention was drawn back to 'Sokka' when he shouted at me, "Answer my question!"

"Sokka!" shouted a girl coming out of the crowd and standing next to Sokka. "Leave the girl alone! She obviously is scared out of her mind, and you standing there barking out threating questions isn't helping." The girl that I recognized as Katara came over and offered her hand to me with a kind look in her eyes. I took her hand and she helped pull me up to my feet, for which I was glad for because my bottom was becoming an ice cycle. "I'm Katara, and the jerk that was talking to you before is my brother Sokka."

"I'm not a jerk!" Sokka yelled from behind her. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother while the first smile that I've had here appeared on my face.

"I'm Rachelle," I said giving her a kind smile, one which she returned to me.

"Here," She said grabbing my hand. "Let me take you to get some warmer clothes." She was right about me needing some warmer clothes. Even though it had been cold outside back home, I was only wearing a thin sweater, black leggings and some boots. I wasn't even wearing my jacket anymore because I took it off when I got home. Katara lead me to an ice hut which she pulled me inside of. She let go of my hand and went over to a dresser before pulling open one of the drawers. She moved around some objects inside of it before pulling out a blue, thick coat and giving it over to me. "Here, this should keep you plenty warm." I took the coat from her while thanking her. I put on the thick coat and immediately started to feel warmer. I pulled my hair out of coat as I turned around to see Katara again. She now had gloves in her hand that she handed to me. "And here are some gloves," she said as I took them gratefully from her giving a small nod of appreciation. She leaned up against the wall as I put on the gloves, "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

I could feel my heart rate increase at the question but I answered anyway, "I'm..." What do I say? I'm definitely don't look like I'm from a water tribe and I obviously can't be an air nomad since they're all gone beside Aang of course. That just leaves fire nation or earth kingdom, and since being from the fire nation wouldn't go over all that well I guess that leaves the earth kingdom. "From the earth kingdom."

I could see Katara's eyes light up with excitement when I said that, "Really?! That's amazing! What are you doing here?"

I took a big gulp before responding, "Oh, um, you know, wanted to travel the world." I was surprised she couldn't see my guilt in my eyes. I didn't want to lie to her, but what choice did I have. What was I supposed to do? Say oh yeah, you know just coming from a different universe where your whole life is a story for other people's enjoyment. Because I'm sure that'll go over great. Besides I still think that this is just a dream and nothing more, so it doesn't even matter anyway.

"Wow! That has to be incredible. Where all have you been?" Katara stared questioningly at me.

I scratched the back of my neck while giving a nervous chuckle, "Ha, you know. Here, there, everywhere." Luckily enough for me, I think Katara got that I wasn't all that comfortable talking about my so called 'journeys' and changed the subject.

"Hey," she said stepping away from the wall towards the door. "Do you want to go check on the other visitor with me?"

"You guys have another visitor?" I asked her. It's probably Aang, well hopefully it's Aang. But for all I know I could be some random person.

"Yeah! And you'll never believe this!" Katara turned and looked at me with tons of excitement in her eyes. "He's an airbender!"

So Aang was here, that's a relief. So this must be around the first episode. I faked a surprised and impressed look that I gave to Katara, "An airbender! No way! He can't really be an airbender."

"I know it's crazy, but it's true," Katara said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house. "Come on, I'll take you to see him." We ran past a few other houses before Katara led me inside of the one which Aang was inside of. "Aang! Aang, wake up!" Katara shouted at him waking him. He sat up quickly gasping for air, if I remember correctly he was just having a nightmare about him running away and getting stuck in the ice. He looked over at Katara and me with a confused look. I gave him a small smile as his eye caught mine causing him to give me a smile back before Katara spoke again drawing his attention. "It's okay. We're in the village now. I wanted to introduce you to Rachelle. She showed up a little after you did."

"Hey," I said to Aang giving him a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachelle," Aang said in his innocence sweet voice.

"You too," I replied starting to feel more relax with this world. It was a pretty awesome dream, too bad that it would end soon enough.

We both looked over at Katara as she started to speak again, "Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." Quickly listening to Katara, Aang got up and put on his traditional air nomad outfit. I caught Katara looking at his airbender tattoos that symbolizes that he was a master airbender, and I knew she must have been wondering what they were for or something along those lines. Deciding that she could wait no longer, she grabbed my hand in one hand while grabbing Aang's in her other. She quickly pulled us outside, barely giving Aang enough time to grab his staff. As Katara pulled us out of the house she led us to a small crowd that had gathered in the center of the village. "Aang, Rachelle, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang, Rachelle." I gave them a small wave before seeing Aang give them a small bow. Did I need to bow too? Maybe. I quickly followed Aang's lead and did a small bow hoping that it looked ok. Even though Aang and I did nothing wrong the people pulled back from us. It was most likely because Aang was an airbender, but they could have pulled away from me since I was new and foreign.

"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked wondering the same thing that I was. I saw an old women step out from the crowd who I assumed was Gran Gran while Aang was checking to make sure his clothes were ok.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years," Gran Gran said drawing Aang's attention to her. "We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

**"**Extinct?" Aang asked confused by her statement. I looked towards the ground with sadness coming upon my face just imagining how hurt Aang was going to be when he found out about his people.

"Rachelle, Aang, this is my grandmother," I looked up at Katara as she introduced her grandma. I gave her grandmother a small nod of my head showing her I acknowledge who she was and am saying hello.

She looked between Aang and me before speaking to the two of us, "Call me Gran Gran."

While Gran Gran was talking to both Aang and me, Sokka grabbed Aang's staff and started inspecting the object. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." I rolled my eyes at Sokka, of course his first guess was that it was a weapon and that Aang was there to attack them. Not that I could blame him after everything that has happen to him, to all of them. His dad put him in charge of protecting the village that's what he's doing, even if he does go to the extremes.

"It's not for stabbing," Aang told Sokka before he airbended his staff back to him. A smile crept up on my face when he did this. Airbending! Actual real airbending! That's so unbelievable. Aang continued on telling Sokka about his staff, "It's for airbending." And with little more airbending, Aang had opened his staff turning it into a glider with red wings.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" a little girl shouted from the crowd of people who were still watching Aang.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly," Aang explained to the girl, showing her what he meant by moving the glider around with his hand.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly," Sokka said with certainty that he was right just like he always thinks, but he was about to be proved wrong.

"Check again!" Aang said before launching himself off the ground and into the air holding onto his glider. He soared through the air doing loops and tricks as the entire village watched him with wonder, me being one of them.

"Oh my gosh! He's really airbending," I said to Katara in absolute amazement with a huge smile on my face.

Katara looked over at me with a similar expression on her faces, "I know right!" We were both flabbergasted by Aang's airbending. Me because I couldn't believe that I was seeing actual airbending even if it was just a dream, and Katara because she thought all the airbenders were extinct. Aang looked down at Katara who gave him a big smile of wonderment. Unfortunately, Aang had gotten so caught up in Katara that he stopped paying attention to where he was flying and slammed right into the watch tower Sokka had built. Everyone laughed at Aang's actions as he pulled himself free of the snow and fell to the ground with his glider.

"My watchtower!" Sokka gasped besides Katara and me. I don't know why he was so upset, I don't know how much time he put into it, but it couldn't have been that much considering that he has it rebuilt by the time Zuko arrives.

"That was amazing," Katara stated as she went to go help Aang up.

I went over to help as well while saying, "I have to agree with Katara that was pretty amazing." Aang gave both of us a grin as he twirled his glider shut causing a snow bank to bury Sokka who was examining the damage done to his watch tower.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long," Sokka mumbled annoyed as he brushed the snow off of his pants.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang shouted in excitement of learning the knowledge of Katara's bending abilities.

"Well... sort of. Not yet," Said Katara with a small blush forming across her face caused by Aang's excitement about her bending. I felt bad for Katara, not knowing how to bend water because the fire nation had taken away all of the other waterbenders.

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores. Rachelle would you like to help?" Gran Gran called out to Katara and me. Even though she asked if I wanted to help, I knew it was more of a command. Not that I minded, after all the kindness that they had shown me helping out with a few chores was the least I could do to show my appreciation. I gave her a nod of my head as Katara and I followed her away.

**"**I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me," Katara said excited by the new found hope that she had. I smiled at this, Aang had just gotten out of the iceberg and he was already doing what he did best, giving people hope.

Gran Gran though, having many years of experience did not want her grandchild to get hurt by this airbender and said, "Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

As much as Katara loved her grandmother she knew that she had to trust Aang. "But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom," She told her grandmother before looking over to Aang. I followed her gaze to see Aang with his tongue frozen to his staff with a crowd of children gathered around him.

**"**Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff," Aang mumbled trying to talk with his tongue stuck. A child next him grabbed the staff before yanking the staff away but Aang's tongue stay attached causing the children to laugh. It also caused both Katara and me to giggle a little bit.

"He's sure filled with something," I quietly said under my breath as to have no one hear my comment. Gran Gran still heard it though and gave a small chuckle.

Katara looked at us confused for a second before asking me, "Hey, Rachelle are you a bender?"

I shook my head no, "No, well not that I know of any way." I really didn't know if I was a bender, probably not though. It would be absolutely amazing though. I think I would want to bend water, or fire, or maybe air, or perhaps earth. Oh that's too hard of a decision. I want to be able to bend all four of them. Aang is so lucky to be able to. "But hey, maybe one day I'll magically discover I can bend an element."

&Water&

I followed Katara as we looked around for where Aang had went, but so far we had found no sign of him. We came upon Sokka who was frustrated at that the little kids he was trying to train and was having no luck in doing so. "Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago," Katara asked her brother.

I tapped on Katara shoulder and pointed in the direction of a small igloo, "Look." Aang emerged from the small building adjusting his pants.

He smiled over at the young boys before gesturing over his shoulder at the toilets and saying, "Wow! Everything freezes in there!" And there was Aang's infinite wisdom. The children found it funny at any rate and laughed at his joke.

This infuriated Sokka to no end as he yelled at his sister, "Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." Our attention was turned away when a kid squealed with joy a little ways away from us. Appa had his tail propped up on a makeshift sawhorse as kids used his tail as a slide before landing on a pile of snow. The children laughed as they fell down, I looked over at Katara and we both started laughing with them.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka yelled at all of us causing our smiles to slide. He then turned to Aang who was now sitting on top of Appa, "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on." With this statement a frown appears on my face.

"What war?" Aang asked confused as he hopped down of Appa landing gracefully on the snow. Which was the moment that I realized that there was a giant beast standing in front of me, the most awesome and amazing giant beast in the world. But now was not the time to be excited about meeting Appa. "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked disbelieving that Aang could really not know anything about the war. Aang's gaze moved off of Sokka and off into the distance that stood behind him.

Suddenly Aang let out a loud yell, "PENGUIN!" We all looked over to see the penguin which had noticed that it had been seen and let out a squeak before quickly waddling away. Using his airbending, Aang ran at unbelievable speed towards where the penguin had just been. In another situation it would have been funny, but not in this moment.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked again still not believing Aang's question. I put my hand on his shoulder causing for him to look over at me.

"I don't think so," I said sadly looking off at the horizon Aang had disappeared over.

&Water&

I walked through a beach full of penguins that waddled around squawking with Katara hoping to run into Aang. **"**Aang?" Katara called out to Aang to get his attention. Aang didn't hear her, being too busy with trying to catch a penguin which he was failing miserably at.

**"**Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" Aang said before lunging forward trying to catch the penguin only to fall flat on his face. As we approach him he got up and tried to act like that hadn't just happened. "Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals," he said to us before putting his arms out and waddling around trying to imitate the penguins that surrounded us. "Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!"

Aang caused both Katara and me to laugh before Katara called out to him, "Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending."

"You got a deal!" Aang said without hesitation, but his looked turned a little worried after that.  
"Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?"

Katara looked away from us as she spoke with sadness in her voice, "No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole." I gave Katara's hand a little squeeze and gave her a small smile telling her that it was going to be alright.

She returned the smile as Aang started talking again, "This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you."

"Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world," Katara sadly put with a downtrodden expression on her face.

"But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!" Aang said to Katara making smiles grow on all three of our faces.

"That's..." She said happily before she continued on in a more uncertain tone. "I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before."

"Everyone has to leave home eventually," I told Katara, but she still looked pretty uncertain about leaving home. Which I don't blame her. I mean I still have three year back home before I have to live on my own and I'm still freaking out about it. Let alone having it just shoved upon you like this.

"Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" Aang said with a smile appearing on his face.

A grin appeared on Katara's face as she started talking like she was a wise old lady, "Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." She pulled a small fish from her coat before tossing it to Aang. The penguins instantly flocked around Aang, hoping to get the fish he held in his hands. A few fishes later and the guidance of the wise Katara, I was on top of a penguin speeding down an icy hill hoping that I don't get myself killed. I let out a loud laughter as Katara, Aang and I rocketed off an ice bank before landing on another bank below. We continued down the hills as each of us took off of separate ramps trying to get ahead of each other. Aang landed in front of Katara before Katara took off of her ramp and landed in front of him. I took a big gulp as I guided my penguin to a giant ramp that may have looked bigger in my eyes since I was about to fly myself off of it. I closed my eyes and prayed that I did not kill myself doing this. I felt myself fly off the ramp and I slowly opened my eyes as I flew through the air before landing in front of Katara and Aang. They quickly sped up to my sides as we all starting laughing together. "I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara yelled to us.

"You still are a kid!" Aang reminded her as he laughed.

"I have never had this much fun!" I told the two of them as we sped down the ice. All three of us burst of in joyous laughter. What I told them was true. I never thought that speeding to my death on penguin could be so enjoyable, but it was. We continued to rocket across the frozen landscape before entering a system of tunnels. It was as beautiful as it was fun as the light streamed in through the holes of the ceiling causing the icy snow below to sparkle like diamonds. The three of us emerged from the tunnels finally slowing our descent. I stood up from my penguin and watched as it waddled away slightly dizzy from the ride. I looked over at Aang and Katara to see them staring at something. I followed there gaze and saw what had stopped them, the fire nation ship. My stomach dropped looking at it, it was massive and this ship probably wasn't even all that big. And suddenly things got real. They got very real, and I remember the dangers that came with the fun. But this was just a dream, right? No fighting for me. Just internet and school and ramen noodles. Not fire nation and being almost killed. Right? Right.

"Whoa... what is that?" Aang said drawing my attention back from my thoughts.

"A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people," Katara said in a deathly serious tone. Aang began to walk towards the ship before Katara stopped him, "Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped."

"If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear," Aang told her before walking back towards the ship. Katara looked over at me seeing what I would do. I just shrugged my shoulders telling her I didn't know what to do either. She looked away and started making her way towards the ship. I followed beside her, knowing that this wasn't a good idea but not saying anything about it. We climbed into the ship through a hole in one of the forward compartments. We walked around the dark corridors inside, passing a few rooms before going inside of one. It was full of fire nation weapons, the same weapons they used to destroy people's lives.

**"**This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks," She told Aang and me giving us more information about the ship.

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war," Aang said causing Katara to give me a worried look which I mimicked back to her.

She turned her head back over to Aang and asked him, "Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?"

"I don't know... a few days, maybe?" Aang said worried about what Katara might say.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara exclaimed with the realization dawning on her.

"What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" Aang tried to get Katara to joke with him but you could tell that he was seriously worried.

"Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation," Katara told him while trying not to frighten him.

"She's right Aang, it makes sense," I said agreeing with Katara.

I watched as Aang put his hands up to his head while walking backwards. He slowly sank to the floor devastated by this realization, _"_A hundred years! I can't believe it."

Katara and I went over and knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this," Katara said to him with a small smile.

"I did get to meet you," Aang said giving Katara a tiny small. He then turned to me with the smile still on his faces, "And you too, Rachelle."

"Yeah, you did," I gave Aang a smile before reaching down and giving his hand a small squeeze letting him know that everything was going to be ok.

Katara smiled before standing up and saying, "Come on. Let's get out of here." I stood up as Katara help Aang get to his feet. We kept on walking before Aang entered a darkened room with Katara and me following slightly behind. "Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy."

"Huh?" Aang barely got the syllable out of his mouth before his foot caught on the trip wire that was on the floor. Suddenly a grate dropped behind us blocking the way we came in. "What's that you said about booby traps?" Everything around us started working again, steam began to build pressure and wheels began to turn. A loud explosion was heard around the room and we quickly ran over to the window looking out of it, trying to see what happened. "Uh oh," Aang said quietly as a flare rose to the sky before exploding with a shower of sparks. Aang looked up at the hole in the ceiling before turning back towards Katara and me. "Hold on tight!" He told Katara before grabbing her and launching both of them through the hole to the top of the ship. A few seconds later I saw Aang's arm reach down the hole waiting for me to grab it. I went over and grabbed it before I was pulled up to the top with Aang and Katara.

"I'm going to take Katara down to the ground and then I'll be back," Aang told me. I gave him a small nodded telling him that that was ok. I watched as he grabbed Katara and quickly descended to the ground with her. As I stood there waiting I looked out over the ice, I knew that Zuko was out there looking exactly where we were at. I saw the reflection of something off in the distance. I looked over that way, wondering if that's where the ship was at. I turned back around as I heard Aang land back at the top. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told him as he grabbed me and started jumping down the boat. In no time at all we were at the ground where Katara stood waiting for us. Aang quickly set me down as we all rushed back to the village.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it. If you have any comments or suggestions just let me know by leaving a review or pm. Thank you for taking time to read this chapter and hope to see you on the next.


	2. The Avatar Returns

Chapter two is now here! I hope that you all enjoy and have a good time reading. Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews. They really help me keep on writing and helps me to write a better story. So thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

I walked beside Aang as the three of us made our way back to the village. As we came over the horizon we could see all of the town's people standing waiting for us to get back causing the sinking feeling that I had in my stomach since we came upon the ship to sink deeper into the black abyss that my stomach contained. The children came out of the crowd and gathered around Aang yelling, "Yay! Aang's back!"

As the children circled around Aang, Sokka came out of the crowd and pointed at Aang and me before angrily yelling, "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

I crossed my arms and scoffed at him as Katara spoke back to him defending Aang and me, "Aang and Rachelle didn't do anything. It was an accident."

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well..."Aang tried to explain while putting his hand on the back of his head while he was thinking. "…we 'boobied' right into it." I mentally slapped my forehead at Aang's explanation of what had happened on the ship.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Gran Gran told her not caring if it was an accident or not.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there," Aang said trying to save Katara from her Grandmother. He looked down at the ground ashamed before confessing, if that's what you could call it since we really didn't do anything wrong, "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" Sokka ordered the children. They slowly backed away from Aang and headed back towards Sokka and Gran Gran, "The foreigners are banned from our village!"

"Hey," I shouted at him. I don't know why he was banishing me; I wasn't the one that 'confessed' to setting off the bobby trap, "Why am I banished?"

"You're banished because we can't trust either now. For all we know you're helping destroy our village," Sokka shout ridiculous accusations at me. I didn't do anything about his comment though; I just pursed my lips together. Let him banish me from the village, it's not like it matters anyway.

Katara turned angrily at her brother and shouted at him, "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!" Sokka replied back to his sister with the same ferocious look on his face that his sister did.

Katara gestured to Aang and me as she continued on with her argument, "Rachelle and Aang are not our enemy! Don't you see? They've brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun?" replied Sokka at her comment in disbelief of what she was saying. "We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime," Aang chimed in innocently.

Aang's comment set Sokka off and he yelled at the both of us, "Get out of our village. Now!"

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this," Katara begged her grandmother to change Sokka's mind about this decision. A sad look appeared on my face as I knew that her grandma would be no help in this situation. Which it was only our fault for being banished, not I had that much choice. We had to go on that ship so Zuko would come and everyone would find out that Aang was the avatar and then the siblings would go rescue him and travel with him, but that only would have happened if we went on the ship.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender and the girl leave," Gran Gran told Katara not allowing Aang and me to stay in the village.

"Then I'm banished too!" Katara yelled in an outburst before taking Aang by the shoulder and walking off. I quickly followed behind her with a frown on my face. I didn't want to cause Katara and her family to fight. "C'mon, Aang, Rachelle, let's go!"

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Sokka yell from behind us furious, but also a bit scared of what his sister was doing. He had lost both his mom and dad he didn't need to lose his sister as well.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole! And Rachelle is coming with us," Katara stated with fire in her words.

Aang's face turned confused before it brightened up,"I am? Great!" I shot a look to Aang telling him that he needed to be quiet and that he wasn't helping the situation. He gave me a small smile telling me that he was sorry.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled at us getting Katara to stop for a minute. "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" I could see the look of doubt on her face as she was faced with a hard decision. Give up her chance to learn waterbending or leave her family and home. I looked over at Aang as he looked over at me. We gave each other a small nod agreeing on what needed to happen here. We both came up beside her and gave her a sad look.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family," He told her the truth and helped her make her decision. He turned away and started walking over to Appa.

Katara looked over at me hoping that I would tell her that it was ok to leave and run away with Aang and me, "You need to stay with your brother Katara. He needs you, just like you need him." I gave her a small smile before following Aang over to Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara called out to Aang and me with despair in her voice.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me," Aang told her, not being able to say goodbye.

"Yeah," I said looking over at Aang with sad eyes before turning to look at Katara. "Thanks for everything."

"Where will you go?" Katara asked us with a tremble in her voice.

Aang put his hand on Appa's head and replied, "Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. If that's ok with Rachelle." He gave me a questioning look to make sure that I was ok with the plan. I gave him a nod of my head telling him that it was ok before he looked down at the ground thinking of something. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." I smiled at the younger boy, I was glad he could joke in the sad tension of the area. As Aang airbended himself up on to Appa's head taking the reins, I climbed up the side of Appa hoping that it didn't hurt to have me pull on his hair. He didn't say anything so I assumed that it didn't bother him. To tell the truth, I was almost nervous that I wouldn't have enough muscles to climb up him. "It was nice meeting everyone," he told the village.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy," Sokka taunted Aang.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" Aang tried to encourage Appa to take off in the air. Unfortunately, Appa was still too tired from being trapped in ice for a 100 years and only stood up when Aang spoke to him.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sokka said proudly as he was proven right. I leaned over the side of the saddle and gave Appa a small pat telling him that it was ok. I looked up at the sound of a little girl crying from the group of people before coming and standing next to Katara. I recognized the girl from early when I was playing with the kids in the village.

Even from here I could see the glistening of tears in her eyes as she called out to us, "Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too," Aang called down to her as I gave her a small wave goodbye. Katara and Aang looked sadly at each other before their gaze broke and Katara looked at me. We both held sadness in our eyes as Aang had started Appa moving away from the village, "Come on, boy." I turned around to see the village disappearing before I looked forward at the icy tundra that was before us. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. For a dream, I did feel really tired and drained. I opened my eyes back up and saw Aang looking at me from Appa's head. "Your eyes are really nice," Aang complemented me. "I never seen anything like them." What? Why were my eyes different? They were normal eyes, nothing different about them. They were a nice green with hints of yellow and grey, but that wasn't really unusual. Then it dawned on me. My eyes! I wasn't Asian. Everyone in this world was Asian. No wonder Aang thought my eyes were weird. He's probably never seen eyes like them. My confusion must have shown on my face because a faint blush spread across Aang's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just noticed that they were different from anything that I've seen before. Not that they're a bad different! No! A good different! Wide and pretty!" I chuckled as Aang's blush grew as he tried to make up for his comment.

"It's ok, Aang. I know what you meant," I gave him a smile as I laughed at his action. He gave me a kind smile before turning back around to the front. A few minutes later Aang suggested that we stop and let Appa rest, which I was totally cool with. I sat in a hole that had formed in an ice block just like Appa had in front of me and Aang had up higher in the ice. Appa rumbled in front of me causing me to look over at him.

" Yeah, I liked her too," I heard Aang reply quietly to Appa's rumble. I smiled at him before looking out over the ice.

I let out a gasp and sat straight up as I spotted Zuko's ship headed towards the village. "Aang, look!" I yelled pointing over to where the ship was.

Aang looked at where I was pointing before shouting, "The village!" He slid down off his perch landing on the ground below as I did the same from mine. He looked over at Appa and told him, "Appa, wait here!" Appa let out a small rumble in reply as Aang and I took off towards the village. Using the tricks Katara had taught us, Aang and I grabbed two penguins and started speeding towards the village. I followed slightly behind Aang as we quickly got closer and closer to the village. I watched as Aang disappeared over the horizon for a few seconds before I came up over the hill just in time to see Aang fly under Zuko knocking him to the ground. I slowed my penguin and got off as Zuko's helmet landed right on his bottom. I laughed like the rest of the village at Aang miraculous return. Aang stopped besides me and got off of his penguin, letting it waddle away. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka," Aang said while I just gave them a small wave and smile.

Sokka looked at us for a few seconds before he dryly said, "Hi...Aang, Rachelle. Thanks for comin'."

"It was our pleasure," I replied to the boy with a smug grin on my face because I knew that he needed us here, well more like Aang. He let out a deep sigh but didn't say anything more. I looked over to Zuko to see him standing back up and he was not very happy to see us. Aang stepped forward ready to battle with him. Aang quickly pushed back the men on his sides with blasts of air before he turned to Zuko and did the same to him.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked Zuko while taking a defensive position.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked with an incredulous tone.

I watched as the mouths of people around me slowly fell open with the shocking news. "Aang?" Katara asked quietly not sure she believed what her ears just heard.

"No way," Sokka said disbelieving Aang's new identity.

Zuko and Aang slowly circled around each other in the center of the village, "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager," Aang said countering Zuko's comment. Zuko did not like what Aang had to say though and started blasting fire at him. Aang quickly dissipated each blast by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. Aang tried his best to shield the village from the fire but the flames still wrap around him and reached behind him where the villagers were. I turned my face away from the hot flames not wanting to get blasted with fire. It was quite sad that the first firebending that I've ever seen was used in such a cruel and violent manner. But then again, probably everyone's first memory of firebending was not a good one. Hearing the cries of the villagers, Aang stopped the fight and talked to Zuko, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko stood still in his firebending stance thinking about it for a second before he relaxed and nodded his head. I watched as a guard took Aang's staff and lead him aboard the ship.

Katara left my side running forward trying to reach Aang while yelling, "No, Aang! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay," Aang tried to comfort Katara as they pushed him forward roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home," I barely heard Zuko as the entrance began to close. Aang looked back at us, putting on his brave face to say that he was going to be ok. But seeing that Katara was in pain of him being taken away caused his face to drop slightly before it was covered up by the ship.

&Watar&

After Aang had been captured, nobody asked me to leave so I walked up behind Katara as she stood at the water's edge looking out over the sea. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked over at me and gave me a tiny smile, one which I returned. Out of the corner of her eye she must have seen her brother coming towards us because she spun around turning her back to him before sternly telling him, "We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him."

"Katara, I—"Sokka tried to interrupt his sister to tell her he was coming with her, but Katara quickly cut him back off.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side?" I looked over at Sokka as his eye caught mine and you could tell we were both laughing at Katara's actions. "If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—"

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka said as he motioned to the canoe he had gotten ready to go.

"Sokka!" Katara said as she tackled her brother in a bear hug. I smiled glad to see the two siblings no longer fighting about the foreign visitors.

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend." I burst out laughing at Sokka's comment, oh if you only knew.

"He's not my—" Katara said getting mad at Sokka's and my actions.

"Whatever," Sokka quickly recovered himself from his sister. Only Katara couldn't see me mouth 'totally her boyfriend' before making kissy faces. My actions caused Sokka to let out a huge laugh, alerting a Katara that something was going on.

But before we could suffer from Katara's rage Gran Gran came over drawing her attention, "What do you three think you're doing?" All of our faces suddenly held an innocent look to them trying to fool her that we were doing nothing wrong. Gran Gran eyes glared down upon us for a moment before a smile took its place as she offered up two blue bundles. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She handed Katara one of the bundles before wrapping her in a hug. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister," she said to Sokka before hugging him like she had to Katara.

"Yeah... okay, Gran," Sokka promised his grandma backing away from the hug.

"And you, Rachelle. Promise me that you will take care of my grandchildren," Gran Gran asked me.

"Of course," I told her without hesitation. "After all the kindness and generosity that you have shown me it's the least that could do." She pulled me into a hug like she had down with her grandkids before handing me the other blue bundle.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his," As their grandmother finished up her goodbye Sokka and Katara looked at each other not knowing how to take this whole destinies and intertwining business.

Turning to the canoe behind us Katara addressed a problem that we had, "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Just as she finished up her sentence the solution to the problem came over the horizon and into view, emitting a low rumble to signal his appearance.

"Appa!" Katara and I said at the same time before running after him together.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka shouted at the two of us as we grinned up at the giant beast. A few minutes later Appa was swimming through the water with Katara at the reigns and Sokka and me on the saddle. With minimal effort and care Sokka called out commands to Appa, "Go. Fly. Soar."

"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help," Katara said trying to get Appa to fly in a much more caring way, but it still didn't work. Of course I knew that we just needed to say yip yip and Appa would take off into the sky, but I was going to wait for them to figure that out.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." I shook my head a Sokka's effort in this matter.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa," Katara tried again as she petted him. "Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?" Appa rumbled a response as if to say yes but didn't take off flying in the air. Katara looked to me for help, but if just shrugged my shoulders telling her that I didn't know what to do either, even if I did.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?" I grinned as Sokka said the magic words. Appa gave a deep rumble from underneath and began to flop his tail. Slowly we began to rise out of the water getting higher until we took off into the sky.

"You did it, Sokka!" Katara said ecstatic by the fact that we were now flying through the air! I looked over at her and gave her a big grin as she gave me a mirrored look.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!" Sokka said not believe the action of the giant beast. Both Katara and I turned around and gave him a smug look knowing that he thought Appa wouldn't be able to fly. Seeing these looks Sokka tried to be nonchalant at the fact that we were now flying through the air, "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

Katara and I laughed at his action before we all just took in the wonder of flying through the sky. I looked over the edge and stared down at the water below. This was so cool! I didn't care if I did have to wake up in a little bit, it was still freaking amazing. I turned back around in the saddle and looked over at Sokka who was still looking over the edge. "So, does this mean that you no longer think that I'm going to go burn down your village?" I asked him raising an eyebrow at him as he turned around to look at me.

"Hey! You can't blame me," Sokka said throwing up his hands. "You just appeared out of nowhere. What was I supposed to think?"

"Sokka," I told him chuckling. "I'm pretty sure this is the part where you say you're sorry for banishing me from the village."

"Sorry," Sokka said quietly staying quiet for a few moments. "But I still don't think you can blame me." I laughed at Sokka as well did his sister. In a few short minutes Zuko's ship came into view as we all sat on edge with anticipation of rescuing Aang. As we got closer to the ship we were able to make out small figures standing on the deck of the ship. Making out Aang was easy since he was the only one in air nomad colors. He stood on the edge of the ship redirecting the fire that was being shot at him. The three of us sat on the edge of Appa trying to get better look what was happening. All of us let out a gasp as a blast of fire was too much for Aang and knocked him over board.

"Aang! No!" Katara yelled from besides me. I tightened my grip on the saddle as Katara continued to yell his name. "Aang! Aang! AANG!" Moments later my breath was taken away from me and I swear my heart forgot how to beat when Aang rose out of the water with a tornado of water surrounding him. Aang's tattoos and eyes were glowing white showing that he was in the Avatar state. I knew that this would happen when Aang fell into the water, but I just didn't expect it to be so surreal. It was unlike anything I had ever even come close to seeing before. It was like my mind couldn't comprehend what my eyes were seeing. In the mist of me still dazed from the action of the young boy, he moved over to the ship before bending the water to gently set him down on the deck. Using the water from the column that held him before, he wrapped it in a circle around him before expanding it outward knocking Zuko and his men overboard. Katara was the first to speak up about what just happened, "Did you see what he just did?"

"Now that was some waterbending!" Sokka said the same incredulous tone his sister had talked in. I, on the other hand, said nothing, just sat there with my eyes wide with fear and amazement still not quite believing what my eyes were seeing. As we landed Appa on the ship Aang fell to the ground, not being able to stand after the huge energy expenditure. The three of us quickly jumped off of Appa and ran over to Aang.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara called out to him as the three of us surround him making sure that he was ok.

Aang sat up slightly using whatever energy that he had left, "Hey Katara. Hey Rachelle. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." I gave him a small smile as he gave the siblings and me a weak one.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka said to Aang making his smile grow a little larger. Aang's eyes grew large with fear when he realized that he lost his staff.

"I dropped my staff!" Aang said with the energy he had gotten from worrying about losing the old relic.

"Got it!" Sokka told Aang letting Aang relax as he ran over to pick up the staff. I look at Sokka running towards the staff for a second before turning towards Katara and speaking to her.

"Katara, help me get Aang up on to Appa," Katara gave me a nod of her head before putting one of Aang's arm around her shoulder as I did the same with the other. We walked over to Appa before helping Aang up on to his head. As Appa stood up with Aang now on his head, the guards that had been washed down the deck by Aang were now getting up and heading towards us. As they got closer and closer to us, I looked around trying to find something to defend myself with, but there was nothing. I couldn't bend anything, I didn't know any self-defense not that I had any muscles to do anything at all; I didn't even have a boomerang like Sokka. I felt so useless. Deciding that I was no help in this situation I climbed up on Appa and sat in the saddle while Katara got into a defensive position. I watched as Katara picked up a stream of water before trying to whip the guards with it. Unfortunately, it went the opposite way that Katara had intended for it to go and instead of freezing the guards it froze her brother's feet to the ground.

I grimaced at Katara's mistake as Sokka let out a loud wale towards his sister, "Katara!" I watch Sokka for a second as he stared to chip away the ice holding his feet before turning back to Katara to see her trying to freeze them once more. Learning from her mistake she faced the opposite direction of the guards hoping that it would go backwards like it had the time before. And sure enough, it worked.

"Yeah! Go Katara!" I yelled happily at her. Now that the guards were frozen, Katara ran over to Appa as I helped pull her up onto the saddle.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" Katara yelled out to her brother who was still trying to chip away all the ice. I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew that he was muttering 'I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic'. I had liked that line, so it was easy to remember what he was saying. Only a few seconds later Sokka had freed himself from the ice and ran up Appa's tail joining Katara and me on the saddle.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka said quickly getting Appa to rumble before taking off into the sky. As we flew away from the ship a massive fire ball was sent towards us causing Katara's, Sokka's, and mine expressions to change in to a look of horror. As the ball of fire approached us, Aang jumped in front of us standing on the back of Appa. Using his staff almost like a baseball bat, Aang airbended the fireball into the side of the glacier. The fireball exploded causing ice and snow to come crashing down onto Zuko's ship causing it to be trapped in the narrow channel. The other three laughed as we flew farther away from the ship, now safe from Zuko, but I just sat there trying not to let the fact that I was extremely freaked out by everything show on my face.

After we had put a decent amount of distance between the ship and us, Katara started talking again, "How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Aang sat cross legged on the bridge of the saddle looking down on us. You could tell that he was worried by the question that Katara had asked him but he still replied to the best of his ability, "I don't know. I just sort of... did it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked him another hard question.

"Because... I never wanted to be," Aang said quietly. I small frown appeared on my face; I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. Who would want to know that at the age of 12 you had the responsibility of keeping peace in the world? Even now more than before, now he had the duty of fixing the mess in the world, a world he had been away from for a hundred years. But to Katara, it only meant that she could hope for the war to end.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang said looking down, doubting that this was going to be possible.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending."

This made a smile form of Aang's face, "We can learn it together!"

Katara now turned to Sokka and spoke to him, "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

"I'd like that. I'd really like that," Sokka said almost dreamily.

"And Rachelle, this will give you an opportunity to travel around to other places in the world you haven't been yet," Katara said to me like she needed to convince me that this was a good idea. This was just a dream, so I wouldn't be going to the North Pole, but even if I was staying I wouldn't need any convincing.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said giving her a fake smile, hoping that she wouldn't notice that I was still freaked out by the earlier events.

"Then we're in this together," Katara exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Aang pulled out a scroll as he started talking, "right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to." He gently airbended himself down in front of the three of us before opening up the scroll to reveal a map. I moved myself to the side of the map getting a better look at it. "Here, here, and here," Aang said pointing to a different spot each time.

"What's there?" Katara asked curious as to what Aang wanted to do.

"Here," He said pointing to one place on the map. "We'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here," Aang continued moving his finger to the other side of the map. "We'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish," he moved his finger once more. "Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" I smiled at Aang, the places he mentioned sound really fun, too bad I'll be gone by then... Well hopefully.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Hope it was to your liking and that you can't wait for the next chapter. Leave a review or pm me if you have any question, comments, or suggestions. Thanks!


	3. The Southern Air Temple

Yay! Chapter three is here at last. I really like this chapter, so I hope that you like it as well. I'd like to thank everyone who followed, faved, and left a review. I love hearing from everybody and get others opinions on the story of how to make it better.

* * *

I let out a loud yawn as I rubbed my eyes that did not want to open to the rising sun. I felt like I had been asleep forever but my body still did not want to get up. I opened my eyes slowly as I allowed them to adjust to the sun. What a great dream? Most of the time I could never even remember my dreams, especially if they were exceptional. The majority of the dreams I did remember were really weird. Like one time I had a dream where the plastic spider on my cupcake grew giant and started twitching. The next thing I know I'm huddled in a corner with my mother and we are both screaming that it was a rabid spider. Talk about weird, it got even weirder as we called animal control who then proceeded to locked up the spider and feed it a ton of potatoes. But this dream I was waking up from was plain awesome. I loved the Aang gaang, as I always liked to call them. Even though I do love them and it was amazing dreaming of them, I don't think I'm quite cut out for that life. Deciding that the sun was too much I closed my eyes before I shifted around under my blankets allowing my muscles to stretch out from a peaceful night's sleep. My bed seemed oddly uncomfortable but I figured that I was just being weird. Well at least I thought that until something hard poked into my back. I quickly sat up from my sleeping place with my eyes finally taking in my surroundings. I rapidly turned my head around looking where I was. I was sleeping in a forest clearing underneath a sky, the same clearing from my dream. I was not inside my house like I was expecting. I spread my hands out over the blue sleeping bag that covered my body, the same sleeping bag that Katara's Grandmother had given to me the day before. But that was just a dream? There's no way that it was real. It's just- It's impossible.

As I felt my heart beginning to beat a hundred miles per hour, I quickly got out of the sleeping bag making sure not to wake Katara who was sleeping next to me. With panic spread across my face I slowly back away from the camp and towards the forest behind me. I reached my hands out behind me and when they touched a tree I turned and ran. I was running faster than I had ever run before. I felt branches and twigs slap across my body and tug at my clothing. Fallen debris stabbed in my feet as they ran across the forest floor. Tears of fear had slowly started to run down my face as I made my way farther and farther away from the camp and into the forest. I saw the forest flying past me before the ground came into view getting closer to my face with each passing second. My hands flew out in front of me to protect myself from the fall. My hand held me up as I looked down at the ground my face had almost hit.

Before I could comprehend what happened sobs escaped from my mouth making my body tremor. I was already breathing hard from running more than I had in two years and now that I was sobbing I felt like my lungs were barely receiving enough air to function. I fell down to the ground and curled up into a ball as I was hyperventilating and sobbing all at once. What was I going to do? Am I just supposed to stay here?! Live in this world for the rest of my life! Would I never see my mother again? My Father. Brother. Grandparents. Friends. What about school? And oh, what would my mother do when she finds out I'm not at the house? Will she think I've run away? Or that I've been kidnapped? How many days, years will she spend waiting for me to come back before she gives up and moves on? And what about me? Am I just supposed to create a life here? There's a war going on. Am I going to be in the middle of a war?! I'm only fifteen! I shouldn't be fighting in a war. I should be at home in my bed about ready to get up and go to school. Not here having a mental breakdown in a middle of a forest all alone. I can't fight in a war! I have no fighting skills. Today was the first day I've ran in years. How am I supposed to fight when I'm just a weak teenaged girl? I don't even have a strong will? I give up will the going gets tough! Not stay strong. I always wanted to stay strong, but I knew deep down inside that if I was ever put in a situation like this I break down and would just let other people fight my own battles.

After a few moments my breathing slowed back down to almost normal and only a few tears continued streamed down my face. I wiped the remaining tears from my face as I rolled over to my back. I spread my limbs out as if to make a snow angel as I looked up at the trees blocking my view of the sky. I saw a few spots of light streaming through the spaces between the leaves. I lifted up my hand and ran it through one of the light rays that was hitting my face. I twisted my hand around it making it go from light to dark, blocked to unblocked. It was peaceful here. It was mostly quiet except for the birds chirping, the wind blowing through the leaves every now and then, and the sound of me breathing softly. It made me want to fall back to sleep. I hoped that maybe if I fell back asleep I would wake up and be home. But down inside of me I knew that that wouldn't happen, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I was stuck here now. Stuck in a world where I don't belong.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position. I sat silently for a few more minutes before I stood up from the ground. I should probably go back to the camp, the rest of them should be waking up at any time and I didn't want them to think I had run off. I started walking back the way I had come from. I was worried at first that I was lost in the forest and that I wouldn't be able to find my way back, but luckily for me I made quite a mess running there. I had left myself a trail of broken twigs and footprints. After a few minutes of pushing through branches I could start to make out the clearing up ahead. I wiped my hands over my cheeks and eyes, hoping that no one would be able to tell that I had been crying. At least I didn't have to worry about my make up being all over the place since I had taken it all off last night. I stopped at the edge of the forest as I listen to Katara, "Aang, Rachelle still isn't back. You don't think something happened, do you?"

I quickly stepped out of the forest raising my hand as if I was in a class room. "I'm here," I shouted to them, getting them to look at me from their seat on Appa.

"Where did you go?" Katara asked me politely.

"Oh, um, I went to the bathroom but I got kind of lost," I meekly said while I lower my hand to the back of my neck and gave a slight smile to the couple.

Both of them smiled back at me before Katara talked again, "You didn't even take your shoes."

"Ha ha," I laughed awkwardly. "I thought I wouldn't need them." I threw my hands up to my shoulders as Katara and Aang chuckled at my comment. As I walked over to my sleeping bag I saw Aang jump down from Appa and walk over to Sokka who, surprisingly, was still asleep.

I listened to Aang try to wake Sokka up as I rolled up my sleeping bag. "Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!" Aang said awakening Sokka.

Sokka made a few groggy noises before speaking, "Sleep now... temple later..." A few seconds later I heard Sokka start snoring once again.

As I finished rolling up sleeping bag, I looked over to see Aang with a stick in his hand heading over towards Sokka. I grabbed my boots and sat down on the ground to put them on as I watched Aang wake up Sokka. "Sokka! Wake up!" Aang yelled before he ran the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag. _"_There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

"Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!" Sokka yelled while hopping around in his sleeping bag trying to get away from the 'prickle snake'. Sokka then lost his balance causing him to fall flat on his face. Katara and I let out a lively laugh causing an irritated look to appear on Sokka's face. I stood up from the ground with shoes now on my feet before brushing the dirt off my pants.

"Great! You're awake. Let's go," Aang said while I grabbed my sleeping bag and went over to Appa. Katara reached down and grabbed my sleeping bag before tying it up next to hers. Before long we were all loaded up and we took off in the sky to the southern air temple. I spent most of the ride there just looking up at the sky, trying not to freak out. I talk to gaang some, but for most of the ride it was pretty silent. I guess it was nice to be left alone with my thoughts, but at the same time I wish I had something to take my mind off of everything.

My thoughts were interrupted as Sokka spoke with an annoyed tone, "Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." I turned my head over to Sokka and saw him searching the bag that was supposed to hold the food. He stuck his hand in the bag before just dumping its contents out on his hand, which were only a few crumbs. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh, that was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry," Aang said up from Appa's head.

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good," Sokka replied with a downtrodden tone. I gave a slight chuckle at how hurt he was that the food was gone. I was reasonably hungry now that he had mentioned food. We had this weird soup stuff that Katara had brought from the South Pole last night for dinner, and let me tell you it wasn't all that delicious. Besides that, I hadn't eaten anything while I had been here.

"The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang shouted as we came upon a range of mountains. I looked at the landscape as we flew through the mountains; it was beautiful here although it was rather chilly. Only maybe a little bit warmer than the South Pole.

As we traveled the last leg of our journey I listened to Katara talk to Aang, "Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders."

"What about 'em?" Aang asked. They all died.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people," Katara spoke trying to tell Aang not to get his hopes up, because of course they were dead but Aang refused to believe that. And why would you believe that? Even if you thought it was true, wouldn't it be better just to go on believing that everything was fine.

"Just because no one has _seen_ an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped," Aang said full of optimism still. Poor Aang. Poor me. Poor everybody. To be trapped in such a terrible life with such a terrible fate. But hey! That's life for you.

"I know it's hard to accept," Katara once again tried to tell Aang what had happened to his people. But with some things the only way to believe them was to see them be true.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Aang said not understanding that they had their ways of getting to the air temples. Appa let out a grunt of affirmative anyway before Aang called out yip yip to get him to fly higher. We turned tightly around a mountain face before quickly rising higher into the air. I held onto the saddle as the wind was so forceful it about knocked me off of my seat. A few seconds later Appa straightened out as we flew into view of the Southern Air Temple. My mouth dropped opened at the sheer beauty that this place held. It was probably the most beautiful piece of Architecture that I had ever seen. But I had never really seen any amazing architecture, I mean, I live in- I lived in Kansas. It may have been the biggest city in Kansas, but that doesn't mean it was very big.

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple," Aang announced our arrival.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara told him

"It's absolutely gorgeous," I said from the saddle agreeing with Katara. Not long after, we landed at the base of the Air Temple and began making our way up the path.

After a few minutes of walking Sokka began to complain about his stomach once more, "So where do I get something to eat?" I looked over at him and saw him clutching his stomach with a very cross looking face.

_"_You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked amazed by her brother's action. How could she not be hungry either is the real question? She hasn't eaten anything today, none of us have.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs," Sokka said not bothered by his sister's comment.

"That's ok. I feel you Sokka. I'm kind of hungry too. Maybe we'll be able to find some food here," I told him. Sokka looked over at me so pleased that I had agreed with him and his stomach. I shook my head with a diminutive smile on my face amused by the fact that he was so happy about what I said. We stopped walking as Aang came to the edge of the path.

Aang pointed to an area down below before talking, "So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" I looked to where he was pointing to see a court filled with poles sticking out of the ground at varying heights with a goal at each end of the field. "And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." he pointed to another area before trailing off and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked obviously picking up that something was bothering Aang.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds, I can't believe how much things have changed," Aang said with sadness in his voice. I couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He ran away from home, and when he came back everything was gone. How could you cope with that? Especially if you were only twelve years old and you had to shoulder the responsibility of stopping a war and putting peace back into the world. At least he was familiar with this world; this world is completely different from mine. Maybe too different, at least for me.

As the three of us stood behind Aang we exchanged a look of concern for the boy. "So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka said changing the subject and the tone. Aang smiled at Sokka happy to talk about his old life.

"Hey Aang," I called out to Aang getting his attention. "Is it ok if I look around the temple?"

"Yeah sure. Just don't get lost," Aang joked with me smiling.

I look at him seriously for a few seconds before speaking, "I make no such promises." I then grinned jokingly at him before giving everyone a small wave.

As I started to walk away Aang called out to me, "Don't worry, if you get lost we'll come find you!"

"I'm not gonna get lost!" I yelled as I turned around to look at them. I continued to walk backwards as I stuck out my tongue and put my hands to my head as if to make moose antlers. I could see them laugh at me before I turned around and continued to walk on. My smile speedily faded away now that they could not see my face. I climbed a few stairs before entering a hallway that was lined with arches allowing you to see outside. Knowing now that nobody could see me, I let out a big sigh. I felt the weight of being here sit on my eyes lids making them want to close and cease to open. I had to act like nothing was wrong this whole morning. I couldn't let any of them know something was wrong, because then they would ask if I was alright and then I'd have to lie to them and then I'd just feel even more terrible than what I did before. I stood in front of the doors to enter the temple thinking for a few seconds before I opened them up and stepped inside. I walked down the deserted hallway in silence. It was even more stunning in here then the temple had looked on the outside. The walls were painted with pictures of the air nomads and elegant designs that could tell you just how rich the air nomad's culture was before well, before they were taken out by the fire nation.

After walking for a bit I stopped in front of a door. It was a plain wooden door with a blue air symbol on the front. I slowly opened the door before cautiously stepping into the room. Light from the window streamed into the room allowing me to see the contents it held inside. There wasn't much in the room, just a small bed that looked like it belonged to a child, a nightstand, a wooden wardrobe, and a little stuffed rabbit. I walked over to the bed and sat down causing the accumulated dust to fly up in the air. I reached over and picked up the toy rabbit that was sitting on the pillow. I held it in my hands as I brushed off the dust that had settled on it. Once the rabbit was clean of dust I spoke out loud, "There you go, good as new." My voice echoed off the walls. The sound felt awkward in the silence of the room and somehow it made me want to cry. Trying to ignore the feeling in the air, I sat the rabbit back down on the pillow before standing up. I looked down at the spot where I had been sitting moments before. It was obvious that it was a child's room. I wondered if the child liked living here, if they had been an airbender or not. But a room could only tell you so much. I felt a single tear roll down my face. "I'm sorry," I softly whispered to the ghost of the once living. I slowly walked over to the window and looked down at the outside. It was some kind of courtyard that had been covered in the winter snow. I should go find it; maybe it would help relieve me of my worries that clouded my mind. I left my spot at the window and walked back over to the door. I glanced back at the room one more time before I stepped out into the hallway, firmly closing the door behind me.

I searched the hallways for some stairs and finally found some a few minutes later. The stair led me to an opening with an arch way leading to the courtyard outside. Before I went through the arch way, I looked at the mural on the wall opposite of it. It was defiantly the most stunning mural that I had seen since I've been here. Unlike the other paintings I had seen throughout my time here, this mural was made of different types of stones instead of paint. I reached my hand out and traced the picture that they made. It looked as if it was the story of how airbenders learned airbending through the air bison. I turned my back from the mural and started towards the arch way.

I let my hand gently graze the side of the arch as I stepped out into the courtyard. Snow covered the ground, but something was off. The terrain was all lumpy and uneven. I slowly stepped forward farther out into the courtyard before I crouched down to the earth in front of the weird snow patch that covered the majority of the ground. I hesitantly reached out to the area in front of me with my hand shaking. The air felt absent of noise and left me with only the sound of my own breath to fill the void. I felt the cold snow hit the tips of my fingers before I brushed away the layer of snow that had fallen. I felt something hard underneath my fingertips as the snow fell to the ground. Afraid of what I would find I quickly wiped the rest of the snow off the object. Birds took off into the sky breaking the silence as my hands retracted and my feet pushed me as far away as they could. My mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. A skull! That's was the snow was covering. And I'm sure that skull was attached to a body. I scooted backwards as fast as I could until my back hit up against the wall. Bodies. That's what was buried out there in the snow. That huge courtyard, all but about a foot away from the wall where I came in was higher off the ground than the entrance. That means… that… that whole courtyard is covered in bodies… dead bodies. There weren't even any dints in it! 'The courtyard is covered in hundreds of bodies!' my head screamed. I looked out and I could see patches of orange clothing through the snow, but no red. They didn't just die out there. They were slaughtered! Lined up till no more could fit in and then lit on fire! The soldiers must have put them out before they turned to ash. They had just let them burn enough until they would die then left them there to suffer. Hundreds! Slaughtered. Executed. Butchered. Massacred. Pick your choice!

I pushed myself up against the wall before slowly moving towards the stairs. My hand guided me as my eyes never left the courtyard. I felt the opening the stairs causing me turn around and run up them. I didn't stop running when I got to the top, I just kept running. I ran up so many flights of stairs. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to stop. I'd finished a flight of stairs when I heard a loud sound of doors opening followed by distant voices telling me that the gaang wasn't too far away from here. I clumsily walked away from the stairs, my hand supporting me against the wall. I slowly lowered myself to the floor and pull my knees to my chest. I put my hands against my face, it was wet, I must have been crying. I don't think I had blinked. No I was certain of it. I hadn't blinked since… since I was down there. I was too mortified to close my eyes, too terrified of the images that would flood my brain if I did. I eyes stared at the floor through the cracks of my fingers. My breathing was echoing around the hall entering my ears as a constant beat.

A moment passed and I had calmed down. My breathing was back to normal and my tears were all tried up. But I still felt like I couldn't blink. I took a gulp and I stood up from the ground. I followed the hallways, walking in silence, even no chirping of the birds or rustle of the wind. I stared straight ahead of me and walked. My stare only shifted when I heard the word "Lemur!" shouted from the hallway way ahead. Momo. Not a moment later a lemur jumped on to my face before jumping off and running away behind me. Aang then flew past me, going at an inhumanly speed. Then followed Sokka who was shouting something about food and killing Momo. They had somehow broken the spell that had been cast over me and I finally felt like I could breathe again. I quickly jogged into the room they had left. It was beautiful in there as well, but it made my stomach toss and turn.

I saw Katara standing there looking up at one of the Avatar statues. I went and stood behind her not alerting of my arrival. After a few seconds of silence I walked up to her and grabbed her hand starting to pull her away from the statue she was looking at, "Come on, I want to show you something." Katara was shocked to see me there, but she gave a nod of her head. I dragged her over to the ramp that went up and up into the ceiling and ran up the seemingly never ending spiral with her. The one thing that I really wanted to see while I was here was the statue of Avatar Wan. Surprisingly enough it didn't take very long to get to the end. I slowed down and let go of Katara's hand as we approached the end statue. Unlike the others that had been carved out of stone the statue in front of us was made of wood.

"Who is that?" Katara asked me out of breath from all the running.

I took a deep breath of air since I was also out of breath and began. I stretched out my arm and indicated to the wooden statue, "This Avatar Wan, the first avatar."

"Wow!" She looked over at me. "How do you know that?"

"I learned about him when I was traveling," I lied to her placing my hands on my hips. "I'll have to tell you guys the story of how he became the first Avatar some time." Of course I knew the story from Legends of Korra, but I had to lie about where I got it from. I think they all would be interested in learning about it.

"Yeah, that's sounds really cool. I'm sure the others would want to hear about it too," Katara said interested in it. I gave Katara a nod before turning to the statue. I had rather liked the story about him. It was probably my two favorite Legends of Korra episodes. I put my hands up to my chest and bowed in front of the statue. I stood in that position for a few seconds before standing up straight.

I looked over at Katara who was staring at the statue wondering about something, "Come on. We should go look for your brother and Aang." She gave me a nod and we started to head back down to the ground. We were about half way down when our chatting was interrupted by the statues eyes suddenly turning blue. We turned to each with worried looks before we both spoke at the same time, "Aang!" We took off running down the spiral and towards Aang. A few minutes later we enter a dilapidated building which Aang and Sokka were in. Katara and I joined Sokka who was hiding from the wind behind some rubble. I looked over and saw where Aang was. It was creepy really, to see him so powerful and angry. He had a tornado of wind surrounding him as his tattoos and eyes lit up with a blue light.

"What happened?" Katara asked her brother.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso," Sokka replied to her shouting over the howling of the wind.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down," Katara said to the two of us.

"Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" He yelled at her before she slowly started to approach Aang. Both of my hands gripped the top of the rubble trying to stop myself from floating in the air as I watch Katara fight against the wind. Aang rose up in a ball and suspended himself in mid-air.

Katara hid behind the rock in front of us and began to try and talk to Aang, "Aang, I know you're upset... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom." As Katara spoke Sokka grabbed my hand getting my attention before motioning his head to the rock where his sister was hiding. I gave him a nod and we started walking up next to Katara fighting the powerful wind that Aang was creating. "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Rachelle, Sokka and I, we're your family now."

"You're not alone Aang, you have us now," I added on to the end of Katara speech. Katara look over at me and gave me a loving smile one which I gladly returned to her. Slowly Aang began to descend to the ground and the wind started to die away. With Aang's eyes and tattoos still glowing, the three of us came up to his side.

_"_Katara, Rachelle and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise," Sokka said as things slowly started to calm down. As Katara grabbed one of Aang's hands, he collapsed into her with the lights fading from his eyes and tattoos, leaving him exhausted and grief-stricken.

"I'm sorry," Aang said softly from his place on the ground.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Katara said back to him.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender," Aang said miserably. Katara tighten her hug around Aang as Sokka and I laid a comforting hand on the boy.

&Water&

I walked besides Katara as we enter into the room with the statues of the past Avatars. We quietly came up behind Aang and stood beside him. "Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked him as he continued to stare up at the statue of Avatar Roku.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked us.

"I think Roku has a way to communicate to you. I mean he's a part of you, isn't he? I think you just have to wait until the time is right," I told him. Of course, I knew that Aang would talk to him during the winter solstice. Our conversation was interrupted by a shadow being cast over the three of us. We turned around to see a furry creature standing in the doorway. After a moment the lemur ran over to Sokka and deposited a bunch of fruits at his feet. We all smiled as Sokka immediately starting digging into the food.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka," Aang commented amused.

"Can't talk. Must eat," Sokka mumbled out with his stuffed mouth between taking bites.

As Sokka talked, Momo ran over to Aang and climbed up to sit on his shoulders, "Hey little guy."

"Aw, he's so cute," I said reaching over and scratching Momo behind his ear. "Although, he did attack me earlier, jumped all over my face." As I finished speaking Momo climbed my arm and sat on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him before he started to sniff the back of my neck. I then felt him lick the back of my neck, and unfortunately for me I was extremely ticklish. "Ah Ha! That tickles!" I shouted as I tensed up my shoulders. I heard Katara and Aang laughing at my misery and I couldn't help but start laughing as well. After laughing at my pain for few moments Aang help detach Momo from me before we headed outside and got ready to leave.

I helped Katara put the final touches of packing up the few things that we had used here before Aang came over and started talking with the lemur on his arm, "Katara, Sokka, Rachelle... say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you going to name him?" As Katara asked the question to Aang, Momo quickly jumped off of Aang and grabbed the peach Sokka was eating before returning to Aang.

"Momo," Aang said grinning at the lemur. Sokka stood there staring at the animal not moving now that his food had been taken causing the three of us to laugh at him. Laughing with Aang and Katara at Sokka's Sokkaness made me realize something, what Katara said was true. This was my new family. Even though I was in a strange and dangerous new land, I wasn't alone. I had the gaang. And if Aang could be strong enough to wake in a new century having to stop a war. And if the airbenders could be strong enough to stand up to the fire nation. Then surely I could be strong enough as well.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I feel like you will either really like it or you won't really care for it at all. I really like it because I feel like it gives an accurate presentation of how a person would react in a situation like this. Most stories that I've read where I person gets transported into a fictional world they just are cool with it. They don't really freak out or anything to major, they just go with the flow. But I feel like that wouldn't happen. I feel like it would be so crazy and terrifying that you would break down. And even though it would have it's positive side, it would be a lot to take in. So I hope that you feel that way too, or at least understand where I'm coming from. Leave a review or pm with any comments, question, or suggestion that you may have. And I hoped you enjoyed reading and can't wait for the next chapter.


End file.
